Happy Halloween Boys!
by Snowluvr410
Summary: One-shot. It might become part of a series, but we will see. Some of the boys dress up for Halloween. Rated T just to be safe. Please Review! It will be appreciated very much!


Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle, but the plot is mine and the girls are from my imagination.

Author's Note: I thought of this while writing another story that I might publish and its just a short ridiculous one, so yeah, not much plot. I might make a series of one-shots like this one, but who knows! I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Any criticism is welcome, but I would appreciate it if you were not mean about it. Thanks and enjoy!

"Are you serious! I have to wear _that_! But...but...its a banana suit!" Rammer said unhappily. Buzz and Coxie were holding a big banana suit with a number 6 pinned on it. Rammer glared at his small piece of paper that also had the number 6 on it. "This sucks." He mumbled and took the suit.

"Next!" Coxie said holding out the bag containing a bunch of numbers. Rizzo stepped forward and stuck his hand in the bag and fished around for a number. He pulled one out and unfolded the paper.

"Numba 9." He showed the number to Buzz and Coxie. Buzz left the room to get Rizzo's costume and then came back in the matter of minutes. He showed the costume to Rizzo, whose face contorted to a look of horror. "Oh God no." It was a huge fluffy pink bunny costume. The guys in the line laughed at his misfortune. He dejectedly took his costume and left to change.

"Whose next?" Buzz asked excitedly. Mark stepped forward. "Ah, Mark it is!" Mark hesitantly reached into the bag and pulled out the first one he touched. He unfolded it.

"Number 3." He showed them the number and this time Coxie went to grab the costume. They all heard a loud guffaw from the room and Mark's face went deathly pale. Coxie came out with a glittery monstrosity with wings. "Oh Lord, why me?" Mark looked like he could have started to cry.

"Here you go Mark! A manly fairy!" The other guys in line burst out laughing and laughed for a good 5 minutes while Mark walked away slumped over and pathetic looking.

"Alright, next!" Buzz said between laughs, "Ah, OC, pick a number." OC reached into the bag and chose one from the bottom. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Numba 8." He held up the number to Buzz. Coxie went and came back a few moments later.

"Looks like you'll be a redneck!" He held out a straw hat and some overalls. OC looked relieved and took his costume. The next one up was Mac, who looked terrified. He pulled out a number fairly quick and looked at in.

"Number 5." He said. Buzz went to get his costume and came back after a few minutes carrying a bunch of red fabric.

"Mac, you will be a Ketchup bottle!" Mac looked a little disturbed but took the costume and walked away. "Next!" Jimmy walked forward and fished for a number. A moment later he pulled one out and unfolded it.

"Numba 2." He showed it to Buzz and Coxie went to fetch the costume. He came back quickly carrying red and white fabric.

"Jimmy will be Santa!" He exclaimed childishly. Jimmy didn't look too unhappy and walked away to change. Silky was the last in line and he pulled out his number.

"Numba 4." Buzz went to get his costume and came back with a monkey costume. Silky didn't look to happy. "I guess I should be happy I ain't a fairy or a bunny." He walked away to change. Coxie took out the remaining two numbers and handed one to Buzz. Buzz got number 1 and Coxie got number 7. They went and got their costumes, Buzz with a little horror and Coxie was actually happy about his.

About 2 hours later they all met in the lobby of the dorm, each in his costume. Many of them were pretty unhappy about their costumes.

"I can't believe Ellie is gonna see me like this! I look like a gay Link!" Mark whined. He was wearing sparkly green wings, white tights, and a green tunic. He looked very feminine.

"Don't worry Mark, I'm going to get it too." Rizzo said dejectedly. "I look like a friggin idiot!" He was covered in pink from head to toe, except a hole where his face showed with pink ears sticking out of his head.

"Whatever Rizzo, I'm sure she'll think your adorable!" Mark shot back, "Ellie will think I'm turning gay!" Rizzo just shook his head in disagreement. While Mark and Rizzo bickered, OC and Coxie were talking about awesome they looked, with Jimmy standing by and contributing to the conversation every once in a while. The other guys were either complaining or laughing at the guys who looked like idiots.

"Well, we should probably go meet the girls or they might castrate us!" Buzz said and they all left the lobby. On the short walk to the bar, they got some pretty weird looks from other people on the street because it was still day light and the parties and trick-or-treating didn't usually start until after dark. Some just flat out laughed as they walked by. Mark was getting angry because people kept making rude comments and teasing him. He almost jumped the guy that called him a queer, but was fortunately held back by Rammer and Rizzo, which looked funny in itself. A banana and a pink bunny holding back a fairy was quite interesting to see. When they reached the bar they hurried inside and let out a breath of relief because there weren't many people in the bar yet.

"Rizzo! You look so adorable!" Came Jamie's voice.

"Told you so!" Mark grumped. Rizzo looked over at his girlfriend and his jaw dropped. She was dressed in a costume similar to his but gray instead of pink. She approached him and giggled at his expression.

"Whats up Doc?" She imitated Bugs Bunny. He still didn't say anything and just blinked at her. "Come on, lets dance!" She pulled him away to the dance floor. Mark watched them go unhappily and out of nowhere he was knocked over. He looked up at the person sitting on him and saw that it was Ellie. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hey baby!" She said in a false manly voice. She was dressed up in a prince costume. Mark laughed and Ellie tried to pulled him up, which took a lot of effort on her part since she was 5'2" and about 110 lbs. He finally just got up on his own.

"Nice costume." He joked. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You shouldn't be talking Fairy Princess." She shot back and he face palmed. "C'mon, lets go make-out on the dance floor with the bunnies." He looked over at the dance floor and noticed everyone staring at Rizzo and Jamie. They weren't so much dancing as they were grinding against each other.

"What a couple of freaks." Rammer said from next to them. They just shrugged and headed over to the dance floor to 'dance'.

"Rammer!" A voice shouted from the table of girls. He looked over and saw his girlfriend Julie, or what he thought was his girlfriend. It looked to be a person covered in cotton, assorted speckles, and a cherry on top. Then he got the costume; they were a banana split together. He started to laugh.

"Hey Julie, looking delicious." He joked with her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey good lookin, nice costume." She took his hand and led him over to the table. He was having problems sitting down, so he just gave up and leaned against the pillar next to the table. Julie just laughed and snuggled into his shoulder.

OC, Buzz, and Coxie walked in next and headed toward the table after stopping and staring at the two couples dancing.

"Whats up with them?" OC asked pointing over his shoulder. Mary turned around at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"Jack O'Callahan, you forgot to call me last night!" She looked really angry. Jack flinched and turned to his girlfriend. His jaw immediately dropped at her costume. She looked just like Marlyn Monroe.

"Woah."

"Don't change the subject Jack!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I was so exhausted and I forgot! Please don't be mad at me!" He looked like he was going to get on his knees and start begging. Her expression softened and sighed.

"Alright, I forgive you, but don't let it happen again! I was worried!" She scolded and he smiled. She smiled back and let him pull her into his arms. They sat down and OC grabbed a beer. "Oh, nice costume Jack. Very attractive." She joked. He looked really dirty and his clothes had holes in them. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you look hot so its okay if I look ridiculous!"

Buzz and Coxie were sniggering at the exchange from behind OC.

"He is so whipped." Buzz said and Coxie made the whipped noise and gesture. Then somebody jumped on Coxie's back almost knocking him over.

"Hey! Its the big bad wolf!" He turned his head to see Melanie.

"Hey Mel." She got off and hugged his middle. "Nice costume," he grinned and looked her up and down. "Very hot." He commented. She was dressed in a short red, skin-tight dress with a cape and fangs. She giggled.

"You can't imagine all the looks I got on the way over here. People are such idiots!"

"Well, I can't blame them." She just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I feel like dancing and we have some competition." They looked over at the dance floor and things had gotten worse. Rizzo and Jamie were doing something really bizarre to each other. It looked like they were molesting each other, which looked hilarious because it was two bunnies going at it, and Mark and Ellie were on the ground rolling around. They both smirked at each other and headed to the floor with every intention of showing them up.

Right after Buzz had reached the table, someone snagged his arm and pulled him to the bar area. He was confused until he saw the long brown hair of his girlfriend Jessica. She was wearing fuzzy deer horns with ears on her head and was dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt that almost reached her knees with a belt. She was also wearing brown tights with black tennis shoes and black gloves. He realized that she was a reindeer and when she looked back, her nose was painted red. He laughed and gave her a hug when they reached the bar.

"You look adorable." She smiled at him and gave his nose a kiss. She was the same height as him, the boys joked that she was taller than him though, but neither of them cared. He had on a green elf hat, green tights, a baggy green tunic that reached below his knees, pointy green shoes, and elf ears. He grinned and gave her a kiss back.

"Well, you look very cute yourself." He commented and she gave him another kiss.

They ordered a pitcher of beer and a pitcher of Coke for those that couldn't or wouldn't drink beer. They joined the others just as Mac, Jimmy, and Silky finally entered the bar. Mac looked unhappy about his costume and didn't notice the huge mustard bottle hurtling toward him. Jimmy and Silky did and moved out of the way. He was knocked over and completely stunned. When he snapped out of it and noticed who and what was on top of him, he burst out laughing, soon followed by the mustard bottle.

"Oh man Kayla! We are so ridiculous!" She just grinned and helped him up.

"I know, but we aren't as bad as Rizzo and Jamie." She pointed over to the couple, who were still on the dance floor. They were involved in a weird competition with Ellie, Mark, Coxie, and Melanie. They both laughed and walked over to the table to join the others. Jimmy and Silky were staring horrified at the dance floor. They couldn't believe their eyes. Rizzo, of all people, was dirty dancing, very dirty dancing. They were snapped out of it when they each felt a tap on their shoulder. They turned to see their girlfriends, Janie and Erin. Jimmy smiled when he saw his shy girlfriend dressed up as a sexy Mrs. Clause. She blushed when he gave her a kiss.

"You look incredible, Janie." He commented with a tinge on his cheeks as well. She laughed quietly and took his hand and led him to the table.

"Nice costume baby." Silky joked. Erin rolled her eyes and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"We are wearing the same costume you idiot." She replied laughing.

"I know, but it looks way better on you." He said smirking. They both wore ears on their head and brown onesies with a tail sowed on. Silky's was baggier than Erin's though.

"Your such a goof." She put her arm around his waste and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked over to the table as well.

As the night went on, Rammer and Julie started to dance as well. The dirty dancing was over with Rizzo and Jamie the winners. Mark and Ellie were still on the dance floor, but were slow dancing. Jimmy was teaching Janie how to play pool at one table while Silky, Erin, Buzz, and Jessica were playing at another. Girls vs. the Guys and the girls were winning surprisingly. Rizzo and Jamie were watching OC, Mary, Mac, Kayla, Coxie, and Melanie play beer pong.

At the end of the night, OC, Mac, and Coxie were being supported by their girlfriends, who weren't as drunk as their boyfriends, as they walked out of the bar and back to the dorms. They were laughing and being morons and their girlfriends were just rolling their eyes after every stupid joke they told. Rizzo, Mark, Rammer, Jimmy, Silky, and Buzz walked out with their arms around their girlfriends and laughing with each other. Rizzo, Jimmy, Mark, Silky, Buzz, Jessica, Jamie, and Erin were only buzzed, while Rammer, Julie, Janie, and Ellie were completely sober.

They got back to the dorms without much problem, except Mac puking all over the sidewalk, barely missing Kayla's feet. Kayla, Mary, and Melanie carried their boyfriends into their rooms and then passed out soon after. Silky and Buzz entered their room kissing their girlfriends passionately and the others joked that they were going to get some that night. Jimmy and Janie entered Jimmy's room and ended up watching movies and cuddling. Rammer, Julie, Mark, and Ellie also watched movies in the rec-room in the basement and Rizzo and Jamie went to sleep curled around each other, still dressed as bunnies.


End file.
